Jump
by Dirt Rider 712
Summary: He just found out about the prophecy, and now he needs to find, "the power he knows not!" It takes, what should have been a tragic accident, and meeting a man named Griffin, to find the power he needs, to win. Harry Potter/Jumper X-Over. Year six, AU.
1. Chechnya

A/N: This is a Harry Potter/Jumper X-Over, as far as I know it's one of a kind.

It will include concepts and characters from Jumper the movie, and Jumper: Griffins Story. The story will still make sense even if you haven't seen, or read those, but I highly recommend them.

When the word jump is typed with a capital J it refers to teleportation. Example: Jump, or Jumper, or Jumped.

_Anything typed in italics is thought._

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Jumper, or Jumper: Griffins Story. I don't own anything, except my own original ideas, and characters.

* * *

Harry was having a pretty good day, or at least by his standards, to most people it would be more like somewhat decant. The Dursleys let him come to London with them, as long as there was no "Freakishness". They were there on Grunnings business, and Dudley was begging to go on the London Eye.

"Mummy, I want to go on the Eye!" Dudley said, in that whiny tone that Aunt Petunia seemed to love.

"Latter Duddums, Daddy's got a meeting," Petunia replied.

"I said, I wanna go on the Eye!" Dudley said, slowly, menacingly.

"Yes, well, we could go quickly I suppose," Vernon relented.

The line wasn't bad, it took about ten minutes. The man behind Harry was holding a news paper, with a picture that caught his attention. The Head line was blocked by the man's hand, but the caption said that it was a picture of a Chechen war zone. _Damn, _Harry thought, _I hope our war doesn't come to that._ Soon enough they were at the front of the line.

"File in. Thank you," the ticket man said.

Harry walked in and over to the side facing the Thames, he always liked to watch the water, even the lake at Hogwarts mesmerized him. Once everyone was in, the wheel rotated, and bit by bit, they gained altitude until they were at the top. The view was amazing, it reminded him of flying. Just as the wheel began to rotate again, to begin their decent, it lurched back about ten feet. The malfunction triggered a series of events that would forever change Harry's life. First, as the wheel lurched back, the window facing the Thames broke; second Dudley tripped, and fell into Harry; third, Harry was thrown back by the impact, and over the rail, straight out the recently broken window.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry screamed, as he began his four hundred and forty foot fall. _Well, at least Voldemort won't get another chance. _Harry thought, and started to laugh, _He's going to be furious, a muggle amusement ride did what he could never manage… I never expected my last thoughts to be so… strange, and calm._ Harry focused again; the water was rushing up to meet him, fast. Just feet above the water he vanished, water spraying everywhere in a violent splash.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry reappeared amidst a spray of earth, water, and debris, in a small crater. _What the hell was that? Can't have been Apparition, that's limited to a couple hundred miles. This looks like that picture of Chechnya._ Harry looked around, from his spot sitting in his crater; he could see debris everywhere, combatants running around, a truck that was apparently run over by a tank, and some power lines. _What's this?_ There was a distortion in the air straight in front of him, _Looks kind of like tree roots._ He was reaching out to touch it when he heard someone yelling.

"YOU… YEA YOU, THE JUMPER. SOME HELP PLEASE?"

Harry scrambled to his feet and looked around again. There, in the broken part of one of the power line towers, was a man. Harry over looked him on first inspection, but could now see that this man was in a considerable amount of pain, electrical wires were sparking all around him.

"JUMP UP HERE AND GET ME DOWN! THIS ISN'T EXACTLY PLEASANT; I'M NOT UP HERE FOR THE FUN OF IT!" The man yelled over the din of battle.

Harry ran over to the dangling piece of tower, "That was the first time I've done that," Harry paused to think, "but I can get you down. You can't tell _anyone_ how I got you down; I'll have a few _very_ angry people after me if they find out. Oh, and since you seem to know so much about this _Jumping_ thing that I just did, you have to teach me how to use it." Harry waited for an answer, and when he didn't get one, he continued, "Deal?"

The man seemed to be debating internally, finally he said, "Get me down, and I'll give you the basics. I need to move some stuff, an extra Jumper would speed it up some. After that we'll talk about further training." He added as an afterthought, "Your secret is safe with me."

Satisfied with that answer, Harry pulled out his wand. _I hope they can't detect me all the way out here._ With a swish, flick, and muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Harry had the man floating up and out of the mangled tower, the man was clearly astonished. When Harry had him half way to the ground, about twenty five feet, his wand was struck by a stray bullet, and shattered. Harry yelled, "DAMN," as the man started to fall. The next second he vanished with a slight whisp of wind, only to appear just as silently next to Harry.

"What the fuck was that? You waved a… stick… and I was floating!" The man was a bit surprised.

"For now, let's just say that magic _is_ real. I'll tell you the rest later," Harry said, as he took in the man's appearance. The man was a few years older than Harry, around twenty two or three, around Harry's height or a bit taller, he had brown hair that stood up all over, and looked like he could handle himself. He was wearing black Jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. "We should get out of here before we get shot."

"I'm gonna jump, and you just need to walk into my jump scar," The man said. He vanished, this time with a slight bass sound, and that distortion was left behind.

"Jump scar? Well here goes," Harry said, and reached out a hand to touch it. He appeared suddenly at his destination, stumbling a bit, _This rocks, Apparition is supposed to be uncomfortable._ The first thing Harry noticed was that he was under ground; he then noticed the markings on the walls. Looking around, he saw an area that was set up like a bedroom, a few boards with sketches all over, random piles of stuff, a T.V. and chair, and a plywood board in the corner that was covered with sketches of a beautiful red headed girl. "Where are we?"

"Hmm? Egyptian tomb; was safe until a few hours ago. Now I need a new place, Colorado maybe, no, Zimbabwe, Thailand, Mexico, no that's the first place they'll look," the man rattled off to himself. "Ideas would be helpful."

"I know a cave; my… my Godfather used it to hide out in when he was on the run. It's near a magical community, so whoever your hiding from won't be able to get to it so easily… Even if they were Wizards, they'd have a hard time of it."

"Ok, let's see it then," the man responded.

"How do I…"

"How do you Jump?" Harry nodded. "Get a clear picture of the place, your Jump site, then will yourself to be there. Quite simple actually, once you get the hang of it, you'll be able to control how sloppily you do it."

"I can't remember the inside to well, but I remember the forest, and how to hike to it," Harry said, and then vanished with a great bang, leaving behind a shallow crater and a few cracks in the ceiling.

The man shook his head, said, "Rookie," and walked into the Jump scar and vanished as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a few hours later, after a hike, and many Jumps. Harry and the man, who's name he still did not ask, were sitting across from each other, Harry was on the edge of the bed, and the man on the chair.

"So, what's your name, first of all," the man asked.

"Harry, Harry Potter, and you?"

"Griffin O'Conner. Now, tell me your story, and I'll decide if your worth training or not," Griffin said, sitting back in the chair. "Oh, and be sure to explain that magic stuff you did," He added.

Harry spent the next hour or so telling his story, how he got the scar, living with the Dursleys, and all of his adventures at Hogwarts, and even the prophecy. He told Griffin everything, desperate for help, information, and training, from a man who seemed rather battle savvy.

"I'll help you. I'll train you to fight, but you can't be afraid to kill your enemies, if you are then don't bother training… I learned that the hard way," Griffin said, leaning in towards Harry. "You remind me of my self, to be honest. That's why I'm help'n you, if you were wondering."

"Right, thanks… I'm willing to do anything I can to stop Voldemort. The prophecy just serves to solidify that," Harry replied. "What's your story?"

"I'm a Jumper, I fight Paladins. They've been after me since I was five, killed my parents when I was nine, I've been running and fighting since then. Today a Jumper I know, got my lair found out, and I tried to blow up his girlfriend, not one of my best ideas now that I think of it, I was trying to get the Paladins that were holding her," He said, looking a bit disappointed in himself.

"Why would you try to blow them up, if they had her?"

"Hey! I already said it was a bad Idea; I even ended up in those wires for it. What do you want me to do, send them flowers, track them down to apologize?" He took a breath and said, "It struck a nerve, that's all. The whole situation brought up old memories."

"Ok, ok, I get it," Harry looked over to where the plywood boards with the sketches were. "Those are your… Jump sites?" Griffin nodded. Harry then looked at the board that was separated from the rest, "Ok, what's with the red head?" _Damn, those sketches remind me of _her_. I hope she's alright._

"I'm trying to redo a sketch that I lost. Ex-girlfriend, almost killed me, you know," he smiled sadly.

_Well that explains the nerve that he was talking about,_ Harry thought. "So, if I'm gonna stay here, where will I sleep?"

"I'll be right back," Griffin said, Jumping away. He returned a few minutes later, holding a mattress, and some sheets; he put them in the corner that was opposite to where his bed was. "Right, you'll stay there," Griffin paused to think, and then jumped away, only to return a minute later. "I just checked The Eye; it's closed down, apparently a young man died today. Fell over four hundred feet to the water, no body was found." He handed Harry the evening edition of some London newspaper.

"Damn!" Harry was looking at a picture of himself on the cover, "That's from when Dudley was messing about with the camera. The order's going to think I'm dead, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, _Ginny_. This is bad!"

"It's quite good, really. You train, everyone thinks you're dead; you come back with the element of surprise. You get good enough and I'll let you hunt Paladins, if that doesn't get you ready, then I don't know what will."

"Right. Ok, I need to get some stuff from Diagon Ally tomorrow," at Griffin's confused look he added, "It's a wizarding market. And I'm going to need to sneak into Grimmauld Place soon, to get a few things."

"Ok… I'm hungry, you? I'm going to get some sushi," he Jumped away, and back a minute later. "You coming?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hestia Jones just got off work for the day, being an Auror these days almost guaranteed long hours, but today she was lucky to get off at seven thirty. She was getting hungry, and thought some takeaway was in order. She apparated to an ally next to her favorite muggle restaurant, the Lebanese Panda. It was a cross between Lebanese and Chinese food.

"Damn! I hate Apparition, very unpleasant," she muttered to herself.

Upon entering the restaurant the man behind the counter greeted her, "Hey, Hestia. How are you doing?"

"Fine, a bit tired, but fine overall," she replied, glancing at the T.V. in the corner. She saw that the news was on, _He never has that on, something must have happened,_ "Anything interesting happen?"

"Yea, some kid, can't remember his name, fell to his death from the top of the London Eye. The damn thing malfunctioned, and he went through the window, they'll repeat it in a moment," he looked at the screen quickly. "So, the usual?"

"Yea, thanks Marv," she replied, then focused on the news.

After about five minutes or so, the special bulletin sound chimed, "Earlier today, a young man by the name of Harry James Potter fell to his death from the top of the Eye," footage of the fall, from a camcorder, was playing. It showed, quite clearly, Harry falling from the Eye, and a huge splash. "His body has yet to be recovered, if anyone has any infor…"

"It can't be, not Harry!" Hestia said, bolting for the door, leaving Marv standing there, holding her order, confused. Hestia ran to the ally, and ignoring the unpleasant sensation, Apperated to her flat. She ran to the fireplace, grabbed the whole bag or floo powder, and dumped it in. "Albus Dumbledore," she cried, franticly sticking her head in.

"Ah, Hestia, to what do I owe th… Hestia, Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Meeting… Order… Emergency meeting, NOW!" She was beginning to get hysterical.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" Dumbledore, ever cool and collected, asked.

"I… I won't be able to say it twice. Get _all_ the Weasleys, and the Grangers too, this directly affects them _all_."

"I'll send Remus to get the Grangers, and I'll call all members, as well as all Weasleys," Dumbledore said, writing a note and giving it to Fawkes. "Go to headquarters, try to calm down, and have a drink or too. I think I saw a bottle of Ogden's finest." Hestia nodded, and pulled out of the fireplace, she was going to do just that, but first she needed to get a muggle news paper.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny Weasley was sitting in her room, on her bed, contemplating the last Wednesday, when the Hogwarts express dropped off all of the students. Harry was starting to look better, but she worried about what the Dursleys would do to him. _He needs to be with us, if his _family_ finds out about Sirius's death, they'll destroy him._ It was because of these thoughts that Ginny didn't notice the increase in the noise that was coming from the kitchen, until Ron came to get her.

"Ginny, emergency meeting," he was a bit breathless, "the Order wants us there!"

"Us? Why?" Ginny asked, her revere broken.

"Dunno, but they've sent for Hermione also."

"Do you think Harry's going to be there?" Ginny asked, a hopeful tone entering her voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Looking around the table, Ginny could see that everyone was anxious to get started. _Hestia looks as if she's been crying, _as she thought this she caught her eye, Hestia began to cry again. Ginny started to take notice of who was there, the Grangers were next to Ron, who was next to her, Bill and his new fiancé, Fleur just arrived, they even managed to call Charlie in. Moody was in the corner, scanning the room with his magic eye. _Constantly vigilant, that one is, _Ginny would have laughed, had she not been so nervous. Tonks just walked in, Kingsley directly after her, there were a lot of people that she didn't know, and then there was Remus, sitting on a stool, talking to a pretty redheaded witch that Ginny thought she had seen working at the Twins new shop. _I guess Harry's still stuck with the Dursleys, _she thought, since she didn't see him. _Why don't we start already? Wait, where's Dumbledore?_ She was broken from her thoughts by the telltale sound of the floo system.

"Ah, good, everyone is here," he said, surveying the room. "This meeting was called because; Hestia has something important to report… Hestia," Dumbledore motioned for her to begin.

Ginny noticed that Hestia seemed to crumple in on herself, momentarily, before she steeled her resolve.

"The muggle news is in an uproar, someone… fell from the London Eye to their death." At the confused glances she explained, "It's a large wheel, over four hundred and forty feet tall, and they ride in big baskets around it."

"Did Death Eaters throw the guy off or something?" Tonks asked, clearly perplexed.

"N… No, the wheel malfunctioned… and… and now he… he's…," she trailed off, hugging the newspaper tighter to herself.

"Calm down… did you know the person that fell?" Dumbledore asked, trying to sooth her.

"Harry," she whispered, barely audible, "he's had such a hard life… and… now."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled nervously, "What did you say, dear? It sounded like you said Harry."

If Ginny wasn't paying attention before, she certainly was now.

"It… IT WAS HARRY, HARRY FELL," Hestia yelled, losing any measure of composure she might have had left, and slamming the paper, face up, on the table. There, for all to see, was a picture of Harry, hands in his pockets, head bowed slightly, and glancing at the camera out of the corner of his eye. The head line read, 'Boy falls to his death!' and the caption read, 'Victim, Harry James Potter, one hour previous to the incident.'

There were shouts of, "NO!" and "IT CAN'T BE!" Ginny was paralyzed, she could hardly think, but one thought made it through, _Harry!_ Both she and Hermione grabbed Ron in a sobbing hug. Mrs. Weasley was crying into Mr. Weasley's shoulder.

"Maybe he saved himself, I… I mean look at what he's gotten out of before," Ron said, a desperate and pleading tone to his voice.

"N… No… I saw it happen… the muggle are showing it on their T.V.s. I saw… saw… splash, I saw him splash… he didn't surface," Hestia, managed to say, before breaking down again.

"This is… truly, a terrible loss. Voldemort is sure to celebrate, and we must put aside our grief, for the time being, and work to preempt his efforts," Dumbledore said, feeling at least twice his age. He added, in a slightly quieter tone, as though unaware he was speaking aloud, "And, we must find a way around a prophecy that was as clearly stated as they come."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

In case it wasn't clear, Apparition and Jumping have huge differences, and Harry is the first Wizard to be a Jumper too. The Jumping will play a huge part in the battles, the first of which will come in the third chapter.

For any of my readers that have been following The Silver Phoenix, I am still working on the next chapter, and will post it A.S.A.P.

Please review!

Thanks,  
Dirt Rider

* * *


	2. Streaks of Change

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff that you recognize. Check chapter one for specifics

Thanks for all the enthusiastic reviews.

_Italic writing means thought._

Well here is the next chapter...

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up in a panic. _WHERE THE HELL AM I?... A cave, wait_, the events of the previous day came crashing back to him. As he sat there thinking about the recent turn of events, a huge smile began stretching its way across his face, _I'm free! Nothing can hold me, not Dumbledore, not the ministry, and especially not Voldemort, not that he ever managed well before._ Harry sprung out of bed, and went off in search of Griffin, a new found spring in every step. He found him tending to a shiny new green dirt bike.

Griffin looked up as Harry approached, "Oh, like it do ya?"

"Wicked! Is that a cowesucky," Harry had always wanted a motorbike, ever since he had his first dream about Sirius's bike, but he knew very little about them.

"It's 'Kawasaki', and yes, it is. This one's yours, that Yamaha over there," he nodded to his left, "is mine, don't touch it. The skill it takes to ride one of these is dead useful, and it'll help you to learn to Jump a vehicle… Well let's get started." Griffin put the gas can away, grabbed some things that looked like sticks with rectangles on one end, and Jumped away.

Harry stood in shock at being given a motorcycle for a moment, before shaking his head, and Jumping through Griffin's Jump scar, nearly knocking the Yamaha over, in the process. He landed in a heap, on the dessert floor.

Griffin chuckled, "You'll have to work on that. Ok, these things," he pointed to the sticks that he just stuck randomly in the ground, "these are Makiwara, punching pads, you hit them. I'm going to teach you Karate, and how to coordinate it with your Jumps, to fight like this." Griffin started a roundhouse kick aimed at Harry's head, Jumped halfway through, and hit a target roughly fifteen feet behind where he started. He started doing complex combos, sometimes stringing together three or more Jumps in a straight line in order to get the momentum required to dislodge one of the Makiwara.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Harry said, when Griffin Jumped back over to him. He then realized that he had no idea where they were, "Where are we, anyway?"

"I call it the 'empty quarter' but it's just a bit of Mexican dessert. We will train here, and if you need to run quickly, Jump here, or a few other places before you go to my lair. They can't follow through multiple Jump scars with only one of their portal machines."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Two weeks later, at Grimmauld Place, Ginny was sitting alone at the kitchen table. She had been in a bad way, ever since Harry's 'Death' she stopped wearing anything that wasn't black, would hardly talk, didn't eat much, and never got a full night's sleep, and nothing anyone did seemed to help, from Quiddatch in the basement, to swimming in the den, both ideas that the Twins suggested. She was taking it hard.

"Brilliant!" Ginny whispered, the most excited she had been since before the Order meeting. This was the best idea she'd had in a long time. Getting up, she walked over to the fireplace, reached for 

the floo powder, and hesitated, _Oh, what the hell! Nothing she does to me for this will be worse than I've been feeling,_ with that thought, she took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fire, "The leaky Cauldron"

A few minutes, later and Ginny found herself looking at the door to the shop that she had come for, _Just where Bill said it'd be._ She read the sign once more, "Mikey's Magical Ink and Hair," and went in.

The man behind the counter looked up and said, "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, I'd like to get a permanent streak put in my hair, and a tattoo," Ginny said, somewhat nervously.

"Sorry miss, we don't tattoo, or give anything permanent to minors. Come back in a couple years," he said, and went back to his magazine.

Ginny, not one to be discouraged walked over and closed his magazine. "Are you Mikey?" She said, a devious smirk playing its way onto her face.

"Yea, what's it t…"

Ginny's smirk grew, and Mikey would never admit it, but he found the small redhead quite intimidating. "I believe you owe my brother Bill, for his help with the four headed chicken and the improperly charmed bear trap," she watched as horror streaked across his face.

"You wouldn…"

"You don't know me well enough to know what I may or may not do… So your safest bet is to do what I asked for… and you won't owe my brother anymore. Just tell him that you help me," Ginny finished, her smirk changing to a grin.

He seemed to be in a bit of a dilemma, "Ughhh, fine, what do you want?"

_Great, I didn't think that would be so easy,_ "I want a permanent black streak above my right eye, and a lightning bolt tattoo, in everlasting color changing ink, on the back of my left hand."

"Right, you know that the only way to remove the streak is to come back in and have us do it?" Ginny nodded. "The Tattoo is non-removable, and the ink will go in black, but you can change its color with a thought," as he said this, several of his tattoos cycled the color spectrum.

Forty five minutes later Ginny left the shop, twirling the midnight black streak around her right pointer finger, and playing with the colors of the two inch long lightning bolt on her left hand, finally settling on a green that matched Harry's eyes. _Now he will always be with me, on my heart-hand,_ Ginny thought, with her first genuine smile in weeks, albeit a sad one.

Ginny made it back quickly, and was now sitting at the kitchen table. She sighed, and began to absently cycle the spectrum on her tattoo. She never really liked it at Grimmauld Place, and now with 

both Sirius and Harry gone, the dingey old place seemed to be getting darker. Ginny got up and headed for the stairs, hoping that Ron and Hermione might be up to a game of exploding snap, or even just talking. She climbed the stairs to Ron's room, Harry's bed had been moved out, probably put in Sirius's old room with all of his other stuff. Ginny was snapped from her thoughts by the sight that greeted her when she walked into Ron's room.

"Mmm, Ron," Hermione moaned, snogging Ron thoroughly. They were sitting in the big red armchair that was put in place of Harry's old bed, Hermione on top of Ron.

"Hem hem," Ginny impersonated Umbridge, and watched in amusement as Ron stood abruptly, sending Hermione to the floor, and causing Ginny to laugh. "I'm glad that you to finally got your acts together, we've been waiting for ages. Harry… bet me, on the train home, that you would get together before his… his birthday," Ginny said, with a sad smile.

"Ginny, you could have knock… WAIT, you're talking again," Ron said, pulling Hermione up from the floor. "Sorry 'mione," He whispered.

"Yea and… GINNY, what did you do to your hair," Hermione asked, shocked. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley was passing the door at that time.

"What about Ginny's hair dear? It looks like normal to me," Mrs. Weasley said, sticking her head in the door, and looking at Ginny from the back.

"Hi, Mum," Ginny turned to face her Mum, a bit nervously.

"GINIRVA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Mrs. Weasley screamed, breaking her own rule, and cursing.

Ginny squared her shoulders defiantly, and replied, "I had it done for Harry. It's the same color as his hair, and over my right eye; his scar was over his right eye." Ginny started to tear up slightly, but she wouldn't cry, she needed to be strong now.

Mrs. Weasley's face softened as her only daughter explained her reasons, "We all miss him, dear." She seemed to be thinking about something, "You can keep it for now."

"Good, because it's permanent," Ginny said, with a nervous smile. She tried to hide her left hand, _I don't want to deal with this now,_ but Mrs. Weasley's eyes were drawn by the movement.

She grabbed Ginny's left wrist, and pulled it close. "WHAT _WERE_ YOU THINKING, A TATTOO! Where did you get these?" Mrs. Weasley was shaking her wrist, it was quite painful. "Well? I'm waiting!"

Ginny pulled her wrist free from her mother's grip, rubbing her wrist, she replied, "I went to Diagon Ally." Seeing her mother take a breath to continue her rant, Ginny took a leaf out of the twin's book, and interrupted her, "Have you even noticed that the tattoo is in the shape of Harry's lightning bolt? Or that it's the same color as his eyes? Nooooo, all you care is that it isn't _PROPER_!" Ginny lost her 

control over her tears, and said desperately, almost pleading with her Mum to understand, "It's for Harry, now I'll always a reminder of him with me."

"Oh Ginny, you really loved him didn't you?" Mrs. Weasley said softly.

Ginny shook her head, "No, not loved… Love, I still love him." With that she ran from the room, leaving a complete silence in her wake.

Hermione turned to Mrs. Weasley, "I'm sorry, but I have to say this… Those things are good for Ginny. Before you came in, Ginny was the most cheerful she's been since… it happened." She took a moment to regain her composure, "She actually _laughed_. I read once, that people deal with loss differently; this is what worked for Ginny. Muggles get tattoos of loved ones quite often, after a loss. I'm sure that Ginny would love your approval."

"I…" Mrs. Weasley was at a loss, she reacted without considering any of this. "I'm just going to go find her then," and she left to find her only daughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was three days before Harry's sixteenth birthday, and Griffin had given him the day off. After weeks of intensive training with the Makiwara, riding dirt bikes all over, Jumping out of the way of paintballs, Jumper vs. Jumper battles both using paintball guns and using Karate, Harry was nearly matched with Griffin. Just a few days back, Harry tagged along on one of Griffins Paladin hunts, and took out two of the three of them, but not before getting tazered and falling into a freezing lake. Harry wanted to take on some Death Eaters.

"We'll need to get you a disguise," Griffin replied, when Harry asked him about it.

"Yea, I think black cargo jeans, a black hoody, and my mirrored dirt bike goggles will work fine. The hood will help hide my hair and scar, and the goggles might partially cover it too, as well as make sure that none of my friends recognize my eyes, probably hide my face a bit too," Harry said, sneezing harshly for the hundredth time that day. "Fuck'n Paladin."

Griffin laughed, and said, "Well, make sure you don't let them throw you into a lake next time, especially if that lake is in Greenland. That disguise should work, I'll have to get you a holster for that MP7A1, attach it to your thigh."

"Yea, this sling is annoying, and ma…" Harry broke into a sneezing fit. "Anyway, I need the holster to have a spot for the silencer, and it has to fit the gun in with the reflex sight on."

"I know, I'm not stupid, a bit crazy maybe, but not stupid. I've been do'n this stuff for years," Griffin said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Yea, well, you do…" Harry started shaking uncontrollably, and fell. He stopped inches from the floor, magic crackling around him, and he started to float up to about four feet off the cave floor, a 

torrent of wind swirling around him, like a cocoon. Hedwig, who tracked Harry to the cave a day after he arrived there, flew as close as she was able, and perched on the back of a chair.

"Crap," Griffin said, hands on his head, and looking around franticly. "Harry… bugger! Wake up, come on! Wake up, brother! OUCH! I didn't expect that," Griffin, in his worry, tried to shake Harry's shoulder; he didn't get within six inches before he was zapped. Griffin was concerned, he and Harry had formed a brotherly bond, and Harry was the first real friend he had had, in years. Griffins life was very similar to Harry's, neither of them could decide who had had it tougher, and they seemed to understand each other very well because of it, much like Fred and George Weasley, though not quite to that extent.

Griffin took a calming breath, "Well, he doesn't seem to be in any pain. Not much I could do anyway, can't exactly take him to hospital, can't risk bringing anyone here. Oh well." Griffin Jumped away to get some supplies, and a birthday gift for Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Three days later, the thirty first of July, the cocoon calmed and became still, then with a great rush, it swirled again, and a mist of pure darkness was expelled from Harry's scar, he then floated to the ground. He started to come out of his strange magical cocoon. He was feeling strange, good; there was a buzzing feeling throughout his body, like barley contained power that was just itching to break loose. Blinking his eyes open, he noticed that everything was blurry; he reached up and touched his glasses,_ What's wrong with these things?_ He pulled them off, and everything was sharp and crystal clear,_ Wicked!_ He looked around, Griffin was asleep on a nearby chair, Hedwig perched on its back. _Wow! This is even better than how the glasses were!_

"He… Hed," his throat was to dry to talk. _I could really use a glass of water, _Harry thought. The next instant, he felt his magic react, and there was a glass of water floating in front of him. _Whoa, I guess I can do wandless magic now? _Harry drank down the water quickly, and patted Hedwig as she landed on his shoulder. "Hey, Hedwig. I'm fine now, go hunt," Harry said, realizing that she probably never left his side while he was out of it, _However long that was_.

Harry got completely out of bed, _What the hell?_ He was taller, about two and a half to three inches, as far as he could tell. _I hope this works,_ he thought, and waved his hand, thinking of a tall mirror. An ornate mirror, resembling the Mirror of Erised, appeared before him, and he only had a split second, in which he realized, _Erised… Desire, the Mirror of Desire, clever,_ before he got a look at himself. He still looked very much the same, with the exception of his height, and the very noticeable, blood red, streak that ran from the top of his head to his right eye, right over his scar.

"Wicked, this'll help my disguise. No one would expect me to put a streak in my hair," Harry grinned. He thought about his disguise, and then he was wearing it, his mirrored dirt bike goggles on, the hood of his black hoody pulled up, black cargo pants that would let him move easily, and the new holster that Griffin got him while he was out of it, it was a powerful and intimidating look, his new height, and blood red streak of hair, adding all the more to the look. He tried a climate control charm on the hoody, thinking the incantation Professor Flitwick had taught him the year before, _Much better;_ it 

was too hot without it. Harry spent the next half hour trying all sorts of spells, and discovered that he did not need an incantation for transfiguration, conjuration, and some charms, like levitation, shielding and summoning, and a few others. He did however need the incantation for any offensive magic he tried, meaning defense against the dark arts. He tried some new charms on his MP7A1, a self maintenance charm, unbreakable charm, and a permanent refilling charm on the clip.

"Oh, good, you're up," Griffin said, after being woken up by the noise Harry was making.

"How long have I been out," Harry said, moving his goggles to hang around his neck, and vanishing the mirror and the various items that he conjured, or transfigured.

"Quite a while really, three days. I was getting board, had to stop hunting Paladins, and the PS3's on the fritz, I think that your magic cocoon thing messed with it," He pointed to the T.V. with his thumb. "Oh, yea, right," he said, remembering, "happy birthday." He handed Harry a box with some newspaper wrapped loosely around it.

"What, too cheap to wrap it properly?" Harry teased good naturedly, they really were like brothers. Harry pulled the paper off and saw a new iPod Touch.

"A Jumper's best friend that is. It has a world clock in there," Griffin said, then added, "and you're lucky you got anything, I could have just ignored you. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, and all that."

Harry ignored him, and looked back at the iPod, "Wicked! I wonder if I could get it to run on magic," he took hold of his magic, and pushed it into the iPod. He had no clue how he was doing it, pure instinct took over, like when he played Quidditch, or dueling. He managed to solve the battery problem with a simple, permanent refilling charm, and moved on to the magical interference problem, that, he didn't know how he fixed, just that he did, after that the same happened when he tried to get the wifi to work no matter where he was, he then added an unbreakable charm, and the last thing he did was add an on screen option for a very loud speaker charm. _This will rock next time I'm in battle, now I just need music,_ the next thing he knew, all of his favorite bands, wizard and muggle alike, were on it. "Wow! I have no idea how I just did that, but I'm glad I did," Harry said, looking up to see Griffin staring at him.

"Well, I guess you're not felling any worse from your… whatever it was. You actually look healthier, and that red streak will help keep your identity hidden," He paused. "Are you doing that on purpose?"

"What," Harry asked, sitting down on one of their recliners. He put his feet up, and conjured a cup of hot tea.

"Power seems to be… radiating… off you," Griffin copied Harry, and sat in the other recliner, accepting the coffee Harry had just conjured. "Should be fun the next time we find some Paladins', scare the shit out of 'em," he laughed.

"No, I'm not," Harry said, grinning at the mental image of Paladins running from him. "After I finish my tea, I'm going to Grimmauld Place; I want to get my stuff. Now that I have this disguise and the 

red in my hair, not to mention the fact that my magical signature has been completely altered…" Harry trailed off, a bewildered expression on his face. "How did I know that, what the hell?"

"How would I know? You're the one with the magic, not me; I didn't even know it existed before I met you."

"Must be part of whatever it was that happened to me. I'm going to finish my tea, have something to eat, then I'm going to Grimmauld Place. You can't come, I'm keyed into the wards, you're not, you'll set the alarm off if you come," Harry explained, and went to the refrigerator to get some food.

* * *

The diffirance between Jumping ans Apparition, in this story, will be further explained in the next chapter. I'll say this though, while wards cannot _stop_ Jumpers, they can _detect_ them once inside the perimeter.

The next chapter will be interesting, and have a bit of action in it.Oh, here is a hint as to what will come in the next two chapters. Can you say Blue Oyster Cult? How about Ok Go?

**Reviews are welcome! **

* * *


	3. Don't Fear The Reaper

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

This is the first time I've posted two chapters in two days. You have Emerald Enchantress to thank for this being posted today. She left an AWSOME review. Let this be an example, good reviews make good things happen.

**Bold type is used for song lyrics.**

_Italics will be used for thoughts._

* * *

Harry arrived silently, on the street in front of number twelve Grimmauld Place, and looked around. There were no Order members anywhere to be seen. He then Jumped onto the roof of the house next to number twelve, he could clearly see into the drawing room, through the window. Ron and Hermione were just leaving, he waited a few minutes to be sure that they weren't coming back, then Jumped across into the drawing room, with his back pressed against the wall next to the door. He conjured a small mirror, and used it to look around the corner, the hall was clear. _I have to figure out a heat vision charm for my goggles, this would be so much easier,_ he thought quickly, before walking down the hall towards the stairs. He couldn't remember where the creaking steps were, so he Jumped the flight of stairs, he was about to continue, when he heard footsteps. He quickly opened the nearest door, a broom cupboard, and ducked inside, closing the door nearly the whole way

"Ron!" It had to be Hermione's voice.

"Come on 'mione, we won't be caught," that was definitely Ron.

"Ginny caught us last time… Don't look at me like that… Oh, fine," Hermione said, as the footsteps stopped.

The cupboard door was flung open, and Ron and Hermione rushed in, madly snogging. Harry had a split second to react, and Jumped out of the cupboard, to the other side of the open door, unseen. _'Bout time! Ginny owes me a Galleon,_ Harry thought, continuing with a smile on his face, _I hope she's all right._ Harry looked up, and to the left, he could see the door to Sirius's room on the floo above, _They probably put my stuff in there._ When he was sure no one was up there, he Jumped to directly in front of the door. He opened it slowly, and when he saw that there was no one in there, quickly entered, hearing a commotion down in the kitchen.

His trunk was in the center of the room, his Firebolt resting across the top. He cast a silencing ward on the room, _Thank you, Flitwick,_ and opened the lid; the creak that it caused would surely have drawn too much attention to himself otherwise. Everything was there, all of his worldly possessions, from the since he found out he was a wizard. Harry lifted it, and his broom, and Jumped the lot back to the lair.

"Oy, that was quick," Griffin said. "PS3 works now, want to have a go at Soul Caliber?"

"I can't, something's happening back there. Order members were arriving as I left," Harry said, looking around for something. "Where's your AR-15? Oh, there," Harry ran over to Griffin's bed, grabbed the rifle, and waved his hand over it a few times.

"What are you doing?"

"Here," Harry threw him the rifle, "I put some charms on it, you won't run out of rounds, it can't break, or be summoned, and it's self maintaining. I have to find out what's happening, you arm up, make sure to use that rifle, and I'll come get you if I find out anything." Harry Jumped back to Sirius's old room.

Thinking quickly, he conjured an identical trunk to his own, which he filled with conjured stones for weight, and then conjured a non-working double of his Firebolt. He then racked his mind to remember the voice changing charm Fred and George had used on Marietta after she betrayed them last year. _Right, 'torque vocis' that was it, _"Testing, Snape's a greasy git. Testing." When he was satisfied with the level of deepness, and distortion, he Jumped again.

He exited his Jump in front of the kitchen door. He shook his head to get his fringe to cover his scar, pulled his hood up better, and opened the door. He was able to blend with the crowd, who were looking expectantly at the fire place, and made his way to the center of the group, hoping that it would hide him better.

The first one to exit the floo was Moody, followed by Dumbledore. Moody seemed to be scanning the upper levels of the house first and had not yet checked the room.

"Ah, excellent, you're all here. We have an urgent situation. I was informed of an attack that is planned on Diagon Ally at around noon, during the Potter day cella…" Dumbledore began explaining, only to be cut off by a powerful deep voice.

"Oh, come on! There's a Potter day now?" Harry couldn't help but be aggravated. _I guess they know there not alone here now. At least the voice sounded good._

"Finally, one of you agrees with me. He's still attention seeking from beyond the grave," Snape said, almost gleeful at the prospect of having someone to Potter bash with.

"I never said I had anything against Potter. I have a lot of respect for him," Harry said, noticing Moody's magic eye snap to him. "Anyone who knew Potter, knew how much he hated the spot li…" Harry noticed the spell coming at him, a bone shattering curse if he was correct, and pure instinct kicked in. Harry raised his right hand, and caught the curse, everyone gasped in shock, _Whoa, that's new._ "That was extremely stupid of you Moody. If I had dodged that, instead of caught it, you might have hit one of your own," Harry threw the curse at the wall, leaving a slight crater and scorch mark behind. "And a potentially lethal bone shattering curse? I expected better from you."

"Who the hell are you?" The battle scarred ex-Auror demanded. "I can't see you clearly through your aura. What are you hiding?"

Harry was going to have a bit of fun, "What am I hiding? I thought that was obvious… my identity, and because of that, I can't exactly tell you who I am." _Yea, Griffin has definitely rubbed off on me,_ Harry thought. It was usually Griffin who did the talking when they went Paladin hunting.

"Would you mind telling us what you are doing here, and how you got into the most secure place in England?" Dumbledore, ever the calm one, asked.

"I am here to find out about the attack. As for how I got in? Wards can't hold me," Harry then Jumped about ten times in rapid succession, once to each corner, a few times to random spots, then right in front of Moody, and ending back where he started.

"How did you catch the spell, and how did you Apparate that many times in such rapid succession?" Dumbledore asked, genuinely curious.

"I can't tell you how I caught the spell," Harry stated, conjuring and opening a red bull. Taking a sip of his red bull, he continued, "That wasn't Apparition. It was Jumping, and it is not magic, it's a genetic thing. I'm the only Jumper who isn't a muggle. It works by tarring a hole in the dimension, where as Apparition works by turning you into pure magic, and sending you through the air at tremendous speed. That's why Apparition can be uncomfortable, or even painful. Jumping has no limits, not distance, not wards, and not frequency."

"How do we know you're on our side?" Hestia yelled.

Harry looked in her direction, and noticed that Tonks was staring at him, _She must like my hair. _"You don't, but I've been told that actions speak louder than words," He replied, quite a few people seemed satisfied with that answer.

"You are, by far the most powerful wizard I have ever met, more so than even myself, I can feel it coming off of you in waves, and your display of wandless magic was impressive. Do you ever use a wand?" Dumbledore asked.

"It got shot when I was in Chechnya, nearly killed my brother in the process."

"Will you join the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore looked rather hopeful, yet confident that he would accept the offer.

"No, I won't. Now, if the twenty questions is over, I need you to answer a few of my own," Harry said, grinning at his own confidence. A couple months back, he would never have been able to act this way, and talk in front of so many people, so calmly. At Dumbledore's nod, he asked, "How many Death Eaters? Where in the ally will it be centered? And will Voldemort be there?" The whole room seemed to gasp and shudder. _And this is supposed to be the first line of defense, _Harry thought, slowly shaking his head in disappointment.

Seeing this, Dumbledore let out a sigh, and answered, "At least fifty, I do not know where it will center, and I could not get confirmation on whether or not he will be there."

"Right," Harry pulled out his iPod to check the time, "It's eleven fourteen, I have to go get my brother. You lot should get to your positions," Harry turned on the spot and started for the door.

Right as he opened the door, Dumbledore asked, "What can we call you?"

Harry grinned, and as he pushed the door open, answered without even looking back, "When the dust settles, we shall see." _I don't even get it; I hope it was cryptic enough to confuse them as much as it confused me._ As he stepped through the door, he saw his friends, huddled around a string hanging from the floor above, starring at him wide eyed. _Damn, Ginny's beautiful, and that black streak is great, _

_we sort of match now. _He snapped his fingers, and there was a rose in front of Ginny. He immediately Jumped away to the lair.

"How… he really doesn't use a wand!" Hermione exclaimed in shock.

"I don't like him. He can't be trusted," Ron said, looking at the rose with disgust.

"You just don't like that he gave Ginny a flower," Hermione stated.

"Yea, well… He's too old for her!"

"How do you know? He could be our age for all we know!"

"There is no_ way_ someone _that_ powerful, can be our age! He's probably twenty five, or something!"

"You don't need to worry, Ron. He has no chance, I still love Harry," Ginny said, trying to figure out what it was that was so familiar about that wizard, and why, when she was sure she had never met him before.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Griff, come on. No, don't take the flame thrower, too much chance for casualties," Harry said. He arrived back at the lair a few minutes back, and was now waiting for Griffin to get the last of his stuff. "If you need it, just Jump back here and get it."

"Right," Griffin took the flame thrower off, and replaced it with his AR-15. "Hang on, you should you should probably do the same stuff to your goggles, that you did to my rifle. You don't want someone magic'n 'em off."

"Good idea," he passed his hand in front of his face, adding the charms. "Ok, remember when we went to tell the lead goblin, Garnil, that I was not dead?" He waited for Griffin to nod, "Jump to the roof of the building opposite Gringotts, I'll be on top of Gringotts."

"Yea, right," Griffin was about to Jump, when he stopped and turned to Harry. "I suppose the goblin word then, no one from the Order know that you're alive?"

"Yea he kept his word, no one knows, and there hasn't been a will reading," with that said, they both Jumped away without another word.

Both Harry and Griffin appeared in front of Gringotts, about five feet apart, startling a few people, most of them had never seen anyone dressed like that, or carrying so many strange metal things on their backs. Harry looked up at the roof of the bank, and then he was there.

Looking down at his iPod, he saw that it was eleven forty five; he looked across the street and saw Griffin folding out the bi-pod on his AR-15. Harry pulled his MP7A1 out, screwed on the silencer, extended the stock, lowered the fore grip, turned on the reflex sight, and crouched by the short wall at 

the edge, scanning the rooftops for Death Eaters. Looking down at the street, he saw that the crowd had gotten quite large, and the Minister had arrived. _What, Fudge hasn't been sacked yet? Maybe we'll get lucky, and he'll be killed in the crossfire,_ Harry thought with a smirk.

At five minutes to twelve, Harry noticed movement on top of the building to the left of Griffins. Upon closer inspection, he saw two masked Death Eaters, holding vials of murky blue liquid. He steadied his arm on the wall, and took careful aim. Griffin had drilled into him the importance of making your first shot count, and he was not about to forget that lesson now. He had to carefully control his breathing; he took a deep breath, held it for a second, and let it out slowly. As he was breathing out, he took his first shot, nailing the one on the right between the eyes, leaving a small, neat hole in his mask. The second Death Eater hardly had time to turn his head, before Harry's shot hit him in the eye, falling to the ground a split second later, the vials clattering harmlessly on the ground. Harry finished his slow breath, and checked Griffin's rooftop, there was a death Eater sneaking up behind him. Before Harry could get a shot off, Griffin pulled his boot knife, Jumped behind the Death Eater, and in a neat and quick motion, slit his throat. _Oh shit, if there was one there, there might be one here! _

Harry spun around, checking for any sign of the enemy, swing his gun along, only to see, "Remus, what are you doing here? I almost shot you!" Not waiting for an answer, Harry continued, his altered voice still sounding strange to his ears, "Did you find any Death Eaters on your way up?"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't, and yes, I stunned two Death Eaters on my way up," Remus answered, confused about the being shot part. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things, but that's not important now," Harry checked the time, "there are only two minutes till noon." Harry went back to checking the roof tops, and side alleys. Griffin had taken out five more of them.

"Over there," Remus pointed to a dark ally, readying his wand.

"No! You'll give us away, and cause panic," Harry replied, lining up the shot, and taking a deep breath.

"How will we disable him from up here, then?"

"We don't," Harry released the breath, slowly squeezing the trigger. With a small, quiet, pop, the man slumped into a pile of trash, dead. "We kill him," Harry said. He quickly checked the area again, and saw three more, down the street, above Ollivander's. He lined sighted in on the one in the rear, out of sight from the other two.

"No!" Remus pushed the gun barrel down. "We don't kill; we shouldn't sink to their level!"

"So, what, we stun? What happens then, when one of them runs around reviving all of them?" Harry asked, getting agitated. "We kill them, and they're not going to bother us again. And, _don't _tell me that I'm sinking to their level! They kill the innocent, for fun, for sport, to end life! My brother and I, we, we kill scum, we kill to save life!" Harry waved his hand, putting a shield up around Remus, pushing the 

werewolf back. He lined up the shot again, and, controlling his breath, and let fly, two shots in rapid succession, killing the back one first, then the middle one. The last one, turned to see what the sounds where, and when he saw his fallen comrades, tried to run for it, but Harry was quicker, and shot him in the back of the knee. Harry was about to follow up with a headshot, but he stopped as Griffin Jumped over and finished him off, before Jumping again.

"What's with him?" Griffin asked, after appearing beside Harry.

Harry looked over at Remus, as he folded the fore grip back and collapsed the stock, making his MP7A1 look like an extra long pistol, "Oh, he tried to stop me killing those last three." He dropped the shield. "It's going to happen any time now," he said, un-screwing his silencer, and putting it away, as Griffin did the same.

Remus walked over, "You make sense, but don't expect me to start killing them."

Harry was about to reply, when there was a scream, followed by dozens more, "Right, that's our cue." Griffin Jumped away immediately, Harry ran to the edge, and leapt up on top of the wall. He could see about seventy Death Eaters, Auror and order members fighting them back, and people being slaughtered left and right.

_Fuck!_ Harry saw a group of about twenty people run down an ally on the opposite side from him, closely followed by six Death Eaters, he decided to go there first. Harry put his iPod on shuffle, activating the speaker charm, and stepped off the side of the building, falling about ten feet, before Jumping away.

He appeared in front of the group of Death Eaters, with enough force to send the first two flying, one into the right side wall with a sickening crunch, and the other into the rest of them, knocking three of them down. His iPod started playing (Don't Fear) The Reaper.

**All our times have come…**

The only standing Death Eater, sent two rapid curses. Harry, running on instinct, lifted his left hand, and the cobblestones flew up to form a wall, intercepting them, before clattering back to the ground.

**Here but now they're gone…**

Harry Jumped back to the crowd behind him, they had hit a dead end. He threw up the strongest shield he could cast, and conjured a stone barrier from wall to wall, for them to duck behind when unforgiveables came their way.

**Seasons don't fear the reaper…**

Harry Jumped behind his opponents, all of which were standing now, and sprayed the closest one with a quick burst from his gun.

**Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain…**

The other Death Eaters fired off a barrage of spells, none of which traveled a foot, before Harry Jumped again. Appearing behind the middle one, he threw his left arm around his throat, and pressed the gun barrel to his back, he pulled the trigger, shooting him through the heart. He Jumped away.

**don't fear the reaper…**

Harry was about to grab one, and Jump him, when he saw a spell coming his way. He only had time to think, _Might as well,_ before lifted his left hand and caught the spell. Time in the ally seemed to stand still, the people behind the shield gasped, and Harry could have sworn he saw a camera flash, even his enemy stood still.

**don't fear the reaper…**

Harry used this to his advantage, and threw the curse back at its caster, causing his entrails to be expelled, and grabbed the one closest. He Jumped to the roof of the building on the left, and threw him off, Jumping back down in time to see the falling Death Eater slam into the only one left.

**don't fear the reaper…**

Harry walked over to the group behind the shield, cleaning the dust and blood off his goggles with a wave of his left hand. He pulled his iPod out, and paused the song, "Are you all O.K.?"

Every one was looking on in awe, never had they even _heard_ of someone fighting like that, not even in legends. One boy of about nine, looked up at Harry, and with wide eyes, said, "Wow, Mr. Reaper, that wasn't even a full minute! Thanks!" The rest of them chorused, "Thanks" as well. _Mr. Reaper… Oh, the song!_ Harry chuckled at the thought, and with a grin, he turned his iPod on, skipping to the next song, as he walked towards the main ally, and the real battle.

**So you were born in an electrical storm  
Took a bite out the sun  
Saw your future in a machine built for two…**

* * *

I'm working on chapter four; the continuation of the battle, and more.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Eat Petrol

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Jumper, or Jumper: Griffin's story. I do this for fun, not money. Oh yea, I don't own the songs either.

**Bold type is for song lyrics.**

_Italics are used for thoughts_.

The word jump, when spelled with a capital J, is used for teleportation. Example: Jumped, Jump, Jumper.

Right, well... this was originally going to be about twice as long, but this was the perfect place to end so, yea. Here yo go.

* * *

Chaos, flashes of light flying everywhere, walls crumbling, debris falling to the ground, the sound of gunfire. Griffin Jumped next to him, and shot a Death Eater that had just killed an Auror.

"Mate, take care of that," Griffin exclaimed, not even sparing the time to look at him, just shooting at an upstairs window. Just as quickly as he arrived, he disappeared again, off into battle.

Harry, thinking quickly, conjured a frag grenade. He pulled the pin, using his teeth, his right hand was busy holding his MP7A1, he lobbed it across, and through the window, his targets didn't even flinch, not knowing what it was. He only then saw that order members had taken cover behind a pile of rubble near the apartment,_ FUCK!_ Harry waved his hand, and cast the strongest physical/magical shield that he could, and not a second too soon, as the grenade exploded, sending debris, and the mangled forms of the Death Eaters colliding into his shield. He vanished it all, and ran further into the battle.

As he was running, he would start karate techniques, flying sidekicks, jabs, front kicks, hooks, roundhouse kicks, and upper cuts, only to Jump from in front of one opponent, to another, using his Jumping to build extra momentum. He would target the most lethal or disabling locations, the temple, the spinal cord, the nose, the eyes, and the neck.

Harry slowed his pace, walking confidently, as his iPod started the next song, Kashmir. Harry swat away a sickly yellow curse, with a wave of his left hand, and following up with a bludgeoning hex, cracking his attacker's skull.

**Oh let the sun beat down upon my face  
With stars to fill my dream.  
**

Harry noticed that most of the Death Eaters were shrinking away from him, and Aurors and Order members seemed to be wary of him also. He assumed that they felt his new power and it was unnerving them, but what he didn't know was that, as soon as he started to fight, back in that ally, his eyes started to glow a bright but deep, blood red, to match the streak in his hair. They were glowing so brightly, that two blood red dots were shining through his mirrored goggles.

**I am a traveler of both time and space  
To be where I have been.**

Harry leapt up into the air, swinging one leg around to twist himself in midair; he thrust his other leg out, delivering a powerful flying back kick to the chest, and landing on both feet with a bounce. _Guess he thought I'd Jump away and hit someone else again. I have to remember to mix it up more often,_ Harry thought to himself, as he put a couple rounds into the fallen Death Eater's skull, just for good measure.

**To sit with elders of a gentle race  
This world has seldom seen.  
They talk of days for which they sit and wait  
When all will be revealed.**

A group of about ten Death Eaters had hunkered down behind what apparently used to be a shop, but was now just a pile stone and wood. They were stopping the advance of the Order members, there was a no man's land of about twenty feet between them. Harry looked around, and spotting Griffin on a roof top, Jumped to him.

"Griff, we have to take them out," Harry pointed to the somewhat fortified pile. "Take these," he conjured a couple grenades, "and Jump in on the left side." Harry holstered his gun, and conjured himself two grenades.

"Right, get out quick. I don't feel like digging your ass out," Griffin said, a wicked grin appearing across his face. He looked confused for a second, before grinning again, "Your eyes are red, you know." He pulled the pins with his teeth.

Harry hesitated for a second, _Must be something to do with the streak, and the power up I got._ He took Griffin's lead, and pulled the pins with his teeth as well, then they simultaneously Jumped.

Harry appeared on the right side, threw one grenade next to the few Death Eaters at the front right, and the other to the center two, who were causing the most mayhem, and Jumped away as quickly as possible.

He reappeared where the Order members were, trying to shield themselves from the flying spells. The grenades exploded, sending bits of rubble flying, the smaller bits making it all the way to where Harry stood.

Looking around, Harry saw something that made his blood run cold. Two Death Eaters, one slightly bigger than the other, with platinum blond hair visible under their hoods, stood over the writhing figure of Ginny Weasley. "FUCK!" Harry yelled, _What the _hell_ is she doing here?_

Harry quickly drew his gun, and firing from the hip, hit the bigger one, he thought it was Lucius Malfoy, in the left shoulder, just above the heart. Before Harry could get off another shot, he was gone, by port key, and the other one, Draco, had thrown up a physical/magical shield, albeit a week one, and was holding Ginny to himself as a shield.

Harry's iPod started the next song, Woke up this morning.

**You woke up this morning  
Got yourself a gun,  
Mama always said you'd be  
The Chosen One.**

Harry started circling, Draco pivoting to keep facing him, as Ginny kept struggling against his grip.

**She said: You're one in a million  
You've got to burn to shine,  
But you were born under a bad sign,  
With a blue moon in your eyes.**

A grin formed on Harry's lips, as an idea struck. He knew that no matter how weak the shield was, it had the potential to send the bullet off course, and he couldn't risk hitting Ginny. He ducked a stray curse, as he holstered his MP7A1.

"Think your tough, do you? Using some filthy muggle weapon," Draco drawled, trying to sound braver than he was, he could _feel_ the power emanating from the man in front of him, and he was terrified of it. "Let's see how you do against this," Draco sent a whirling purple curse at him.

**Your Papa never told you  
About right and wrong.**

When the curse reached a point five feet in front of Harry, it burst into about a dozen smaller ones, moving too quickly to cast a shield against. Harry brought both hands up, like a boxer guarding his face, and his magic responded accordingly, forming a translucent blood red dome around him. The dome absorbed the curses, and then dropped; _I'll have to figure out how I did that._

Harry smirked, then threw his left arm out, as though he were throwing a hook, and Jumped to behind Draco. His arm wrapped around Draco's neck, and he locked it in place with his right arm. Draco dropped Ginny, and Harry didn't even bother to wait for him to pass out, he Jumped. Draco passed out as they arrived, Harry had Jumped to Chechnya, he dropped him, looked around quickly, and Jumped back to Diagon Ally, he had to take care of Ginny.

**You woke up this morning  
The world turned upside down,  
Thing's ain't been the same  
Since the Blues walked into town.**

Ginny was struggling to her feet, a large gash in her left leg making it harder for her. Even with all of her injuries, she still managed to take a Death Eater out as Harry approached her.

**But you're one in a million  
You've got that shotgun shine.  
Born under a bad sign,  
With a blue moon in your eyes.**

"Quite the tough one, aren't you?" Harry said, amusement lacing his altered voice.

Ginny looked at him, and seemed to be startled; she leveled her wand at him, "What are you doing? Why are your eyes red?" Harry took a step towards her, "Stay back! Answer my questions!"

Harry paused his iPod, sighed, and answered as best as he could. "I just took care of the Malfoys, don't you remember?" Harry was concerned, if she couldn't remember, she might have a head injury. He decided to just answer her other question, "As far as my eyes… I don't know why exactly, but I suspect that it's for the same reason that my hair… DUCK!" He spun on the spot, and blasted the one who had tried to hit Ginny. He went, and helped Ginny up, "Take a deep breath," and he Jumped them back to Grimmauld place.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Arriving at Grimmauld Place, Harry twisted both himself and Ginny out of the path of a stunner. "Ron, now is _not _the time! Ginny's hurt, the Malfoys did it," Harry explained. Seeing Ron's anger, he said, "I got Lucius in the shoulder, but he portkeyed away before I could finish him. I left Draco in Chechnya; I'll deal with him later." Harry had just finished laying Ginny down on a conjured couch, "Hermione, get Pomfrey."

Ron still had his wand in hand, but seemed too worried about his sister to try to hex Harry.

"How do you know our names? And you talk as though you know us… Do you?" Hermione asked, ever the curious one.

"NOW is NOT the _TIME_!"Harry barked, sending Hermione scurrying.

"HEY, DON'T TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT! Just because you saved my sister, doesn't mean I trust you," Ron finished more quietly, almost growling.

Harry heard the floo flare to life, and someone come through.

"You will," Harry said, just as quietly, before Jumping.

0o0o0o0o0o0

On his arrival back at the ally, Harry quickly restarted his iPod, before running into the fray. Conjuring a grenade, he threw it at a big blond Death Eater who was randomly blasting away at anything that moved. The Death Eater raised his non-wand hand, and caught it.

"What, you lot throwing rocks now? You're comp…" that was as far as he got before the grenade went off, shredding him and a couple surrounding Death Eaters.

Harry moved forwards, ignoring the blood that was accumulating on his hoody. He Jumped on to a roof top, and surveyed the battle raging below him, _Good, not many Aurors down, or Order members._ He looked towards the rear of the Death Eater side, and saw a lone cloaked figure, advancing through the ranks. Harry knew who it was; he didn't even need to see his face, no one else moved like that, with that kind of lazy arrogance, almost serpentine. _Voldemort!_

Pulling out his gun, Harry extended the stock, and folded down the fore grip. _I've got one chance and it better count,_ Harry told himself. He turned on his reflex sight, and took aim, _Bugger!_ Voldemort was approached by one of his followers, and appeared to have a quick conversation; Voldemort sneered, and banished the unlucky follower into a wall. Harry took in a deep breath, and let it out, as he started to squeeze the trigger. At the last second Voldemort twitched his wand, and a barely visible dome enclosed him. Harry didn't have time to register that Voldemort cast a physical blocking shield, before his gun went off.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHSSSS," Voldemort let out a snakelike, half hiss, half scream, and hopped onto his right foot.

_DAMN! That Death Eater warned him! Why can't it ever be that easy? Pull, BANG, and thud, Voldie's dead._ Harry sighed, vaguely wondering why his mind worked in such strange ways, _Well, at least he under powered his shield and only deflected it a bit. What'd I end up hitting? His…_ Harry looked closer,_ left foot. He won't make that mistake again, I guess guns are out._ He holstered his gun, and prepared himself, shaking his shoulders, swinging his arms, rolling his neck, and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Here goes…"

Harry appeared about twenty feet in front of Voldemort, who by this time had conjured a walking stick to lean on. Voldemort looked surprised for a moment, and then his sickly red eyes narrowed, locking with the glowing blood red dots that were visible through Harry's goggles. The fighting on both sides stopped, all eyes turned towards the Voldemort and the wizard starring him down.

"Who dares to…" Voldemort began, only to be cutoff as Harry's iPod started a new song.

**Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?**

_Hmm, ironic, _Harry thought, a slight grin on his face. _Good band though, War._ "Sorry about that," he looked around, Voldemort looked livid, the Death Eaters were fingering their wands, itching to have a go at him, and the Weasley twins were looking at him as though he was their new hero. _Oh, good, they where finally let in the Order._ "Let me… just," Harry pulled out his iPod, dodged what could only be a Crucio, and started scrolling through his songs, "find… something more… suiting." He spun to the right avoiding a few curses, not even looking up, only knowing that they were coming by sensing the magic, and caught a purple spell in his left hand, before throwing it back. Voldemort stopped for a second, seemingly dumbfounded, and Harry finally settled on a song, Phenomenon, by Thousand Foot Krutch, and put his iPod in his pocket.

**If you like us, calling all riders**

**Pull up beside us, no place to hide us**

**We're freedom fighters, let's unite us**

**Switch on your nitros, and. let's. go.**

"Much better," Harry said, throwing an uppercut, before Jumping, and landing the blow on Voldemort's chin. Harry Jumped back, as Voldemort recovered from the blow, and batted aside a turquoise colored spell. Voldemort started rapidly sending killing curses at him, which Harry blocked by summoning a Death Eater, and levitating him in the path of the curses. Harry banished the corpse at Voldemort, whom dodged it, almost tripping over his stick with his bad foot.

**Destination, for navigation, man up your stations**

**Feel the sensation**

**Surround invasion, with communication**

**Move quick, we might avoid contamination**

"FOOL! You think you can defeat me? I'm the grea…"

"Ha, right, if you're as great as you claim to be, then do this," Harry snapped his fingers, and conjured a velociraptor, and set it after Voldemort.

Voldemort flicked his wand, sending it flying into the air, and answered, "As you wish," and started to move his wand.

"With no wand," Harry said, smirking at him. Harry quickly stepped back, as the dinosaur landed with a crunch and thud, where he stood a moment before.

Voldemort used his distraction to cast a reductor curse at the ground by Harry's feet, launching him, and a pile of rubble into the air. He then followed up with an incendio, scorching Harry's entire right side, from the shoulder down to the hip. The Aurors and Order members let out a collective gasp, as the Death Eaters cheered.

Harry hit the ground with a thud, and let out a groan. The glow of his eyes flickered on and off.

**Down, here comes the sound,**

**everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon**

Voldemort stalked closer, stopping right next to Harry, "Well, I must admit, you're not bad. But I'm better! _AVADA KED_…"

**Now, let's make it loud,**

**and let me show them all how you move to this Phenomenon**

"OY, VOLDIE!" Griffin Jumped in, behind Voldemort, holding his flame thrower, the tanks on his back shining in the sun. Voldemort stopped mid-word, and turned towards Griffin. "EAT PETROL, WANKER!" That said, Griffin let loose a stream of flaming petrol, covering Voldemort from the chest down before he could raise a new shield.

**Woah, open your soul, baby, lose control, inside of this Phenomenon**

Voldemort let out an un human shriek of pain, before he managed to dispel the flames. He was charred and gooey where he was burned, and the pain should have made him black out, but he held on, and with a flick of his wand, he sighed. His pain reliving spell taking effect.

**Just let yourself go, and let everyone know,  
**

**you moved to this Phenomenon**

"Crucio," Voldemort cast the curse so fast, that Griffin didn't see it coming. He fell to his knees, face contorted in pain, but managed to hold back his scream, and stare defiantly back at his torturer. "Oh, very impressive. There aren't many people that can remain quite as composed as you, while under the effects of this particular curse," Voldemort said, limping closer. "I'll just have to remedy that, wont I?"

The crowed of combatants started to shift their attention over to Harry, barely paying attention to Voldemort any longer. Harry was struggling to lift himself up, his hoody and shirt falling to the ground in tatters. He managed to stand, and staggered on the spot, his burn stretching painfully.

"Oy… we're… we're not… quite… through, you and I… just… yet," Harry hissed out through the haze of pain, blinking his eyes repeatedly and stumbling slightly._ Fuck! That's gonna hurt in the morning… Hey, why can I think so much more clearly then I can speak?_

Voldemort dropped the curse on Griffin, and turned to look at Harry. He cocked his head to the side, narrowing his snakelike eyes, and lazily twirling his wand. "You remind me of someone," he paused, as though contemplating something. "Potter… you remind me of Potter. So, what, when one _savior_ dies, another pops up?" Voldemort started to laugh, an evil and hiss like sound. "Well, I have to admit, you are significantly more powerful then he was, more powerful that that old fool Dumbledore, as well… But, you are nothing to me! _CRUCIO_!"

Harry watched the curse fly closer, as if in slow motion. He could feel his magic stirring, as though it were assessing his situation. He felt his magic flowing throughout his entire body, his energy returning despite his injuries. He was no longer physically exhausted, and he couldn't feel even the slightest drain on his magic. His magic took control of the music, and as though it was trying to make a point, repeated the previous segment of the song.

**Down, here comes the sound,**

**everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon**

The curse had traversed half the distance between him and the Dark Lord, when a collective gasp sounded from the spectators. The glow in Harry's eyes snapped back into existence.

**Now, let's make it loud,**

**and let me show them all how you move to this Phenomenon**

The twisting, sickly, red curse was now just feet from impacting on its target. Harry felt his arms fling out wide, causing no small amount of pain to his burns. At the same time, he levitated inches off the ground, and his head snapped back, letting out a primal roar. The next instant, his aura erupted from his body, similar to the shockwave created by a muggle bomb, the main difference being that it was blood red. The pure, raw magical power, stopped the Cruciatus curse dead in its path, absorbing it completely. The wave of magic continued outwards, knocking all present back, and throwing a few of the closer ones into the air, including Voldemort.

**Woah, open your soul, baby, lose control, inside of this Phenomenon**

After the initial wave, Harry was engulfed in his Aura; it resembled a translucent blood red inferno, the magic causing his hair to fly around. It was a good thing that his goggles were intact, because without the hoody to cover his head, they were the only thing concealing his scar.

**Just let yourself go, and let everyone know,  
**

**you moved to this Phenomenon**

He rolled his shoulder, and felt at his side, _Completely healed!_ He took a few steps forwards, _Legs too! I have no idea how I did that, but I'm sure as _hell_ not going to complain,_ Harry grinned his lopsided grin.

**Phenomenon**

With the last repeat of the word, the music ended, and all was temporarily silent.

Voldemort was standing again by now, and looking at him with a slightly wide eyed look. He cast some sort of dark curse, and Harry sent a reductor straight at it. The curses collided, the reductor tearing through the other, and heading for Voldemort. Voldemort reached into an inner pocket on his cloak, and then he was gone, the curse demolishing the entrance to Knocktern ally.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed, as the Death Eaters who were still concise or alive, portkeyed away as well. "Why weren't there anti-portkey wards up?!" His voice, as full as it was with power, caused the entire ally to reverberate.

"Oy, brother, you can let that blood-fire thing go now! It's a bit overpowering really, and I'm already sore," Griffin complained, staggering over, dragging his flamethrower.

Harry closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them his aura had receded, and his eyes were no longer glowing. He immediately regretted doing so, as Aurors, Order members, and Albus Dumbledore approached, it seemed that they were only held back by his aura. Harry looked over to Griffin, to see him Jump away holding his flame thrower, and return next to him, without it.

"You OK, mate?" He asked Griffin.

Griffin tilted his head to the side, "Sure, I love being tortured with… whatever the hell he used. Great fun, that was! You ought 'a give it a go some time."

Harry held his hands up in a placating gesture, "Alright, I get the point."

Dumbledore began, "That was very impressive, both of you. I especially liked that muggle device; I must get myself one sometime… Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Answers the same," Harry said, simply.

Dumbledore looked at Griffin.

"What? Something on my face?" Griffin raised a hand to his cheek, mockingly. "Oh! You're expecting a different answer from me? You can take your offer, and shove it up your a…" Griffin started, only to be cut off by Harry.

"Now Griffin, be nice," Harry said, as though speaking to a small child.

"Right, well… I'm off," and Griffin Jumped.

"Well, good luck on the clean up," Harry said, cheerily. "Oh, and next time you'd do well to put up anti-portkey wards," he was about to Jump, when Dumbledore spoke.

"You should let our healer take a look at you," Dumbledore said.

Harry grinned, "Tell Poppy I said hi," and he Jumped.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I just want to say a few things.

First: I know that in the Movie Jumper Griffin used a Propane Flamethrower, and not a Petrol one. The only reason for that was because Petrol Flamethrowers are to dangerous to use on a set with actors. The type he would have if he really stole one, would be the type that shoots a stream of flaming petrol up to a distance of 50-80 meters. If you want more info, check it out on Wikipedia.

Second: Uh, I can't really remember what my second point was. I'll have to get back to you on that one.

Third: Ten points to anyone who recognizes the song that was playing while Harry fought the Malfoys.

Please REVIEW!

Thanks,

Dirt Rider

* * *


End file.
